Tony's Gift
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony doesn't know what to get for Gibbs on Christmas until he discovers a shicking thing at a garge sale. A small amount of Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo drove down the street behind the Home Depot and Johnson's Liquor he sighed. He had bought gifts for the whole team except Gibbs. For McGee he had bought an investigation computer game, for Abby stained glass crucifx with black roses around it, for Palmer a portable DVD player, for Ducky a tea kit, and for Ziva pair of earings shaped like the star of David but, Gibbs he had no idea. He had thought about a tool too bad Tony was clueless when it came too tools and Gibbs had so many already. He considered Burbon. Nah he thought he would get that from everybody. A DVD no Gibbs only had an ancient VCR. Just then he saw a yard sale he spotted some old VHS's. Ha I can get him a movie! Tony thought. He looked over the selection. Nothing. He thought. He started to leave. Sir! The man at the table called. If you didn't see anything you like there are a few more in there. He says pointing to a small bed with two drawers underneath. Nice bed. Tony commented. Thanks belonged to my girls Francesca and Nicole he said pointing to two girls about 23 and 18. Bought it at a garage sale about twenty years ago from some poor guy whoes little girl and wife died. The man said names Chris by the way. The man said. Tony. He replied. He bent down, opened the drawer and found a small box wrapped in paper with little Santa's on it. He looked at the tag. _To Daddy Merry Christmas Love Kelly. _It read " some poor guy whoes little girl and wife died" the words echoed in his ears. It couldn't be a freak thing. He thought. I'll take this. That's not mine! You recognize it Frany? Nicole asked. I was gonna ask you. Frany said. It was always there. Nicole said. Come to think of it it was there since I had it. Why didn't you girls move it? Chris asked. It said Kelly. They said in unison. I'll take it! Tony said. You sure? Chris asked. Yea. Tony replied. Ok just take it Chris said. Deal. said Tony handing Chris a ten for the DVD guide he bought. Keep the change! Tony called heading back to the car.

It was an hour later at the Christmas party. Tony handed Abby the cross she handed him a Bible DVD. He gave Palmer the DVD player he gave Tony a case of beer. He gave McGee the book McGee gave him a shirt that read Naked Chick Inspection Service. He gave Ducky the tea Ducky gave him a Craig Fergusen DVD. He gave Ziva the earings she gave him a copy of Computers For Dummies then kissed him on the lips. He gave Gibbs a giftcard for the coffee shop and a cupon for one free headslap Gibbs slapped him then handed hima St. Bernard figurine.

Tony walked away from Gibbses house he decided to hide the gift from Kelly let Gibbs find it and think it was a maricle. Merry Christmas. He thought as he followed that famous star home.

Gibbs was alone in his basement when he noticed a small box he read the card. It was from Kelly. How had he not noticed it before. He thought. He opened it and found a picture of Kelly and a teenage boy with green eyes that looked so framiliar at Kelly was about nine it was her last summer. and the handmade frame read "Kelly's first time at camp Kolomoki" Kelly G. Age 9 and Tony D. age 12. Thank you Tony. Gibbs thought. A Tony had calmed Kelly when she was scared when she was at camp until then he didn't know it was _his_ Tony. He knew Tony was behind this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok you wanted a second chapter here it is. This is going to be sad just a warning. Oh and Camp Kolomoki is a girl scout camp but, 1,) I loved it there and 2,) My inner Gibbs loves teasing Tony.

It was two days after the party and seven til Christmas but nobody on Team Gibbs was celebrating because Tony DiNozzo was dying. He had caught a cold and within hours had double pnemonia. His doctors said he'd be gone by that night. Goodbye my dear boy. Ducky said. Tony I know you saw me as a brother I felt the same way I love you. McGee said. Goodbye Tony I will think of you everytime I watch a movie. Palmer said. I hate you for dying a week before Christmas Oh God I'll miss you! Abby cried. I loved you Tony like wanted to break rule 12 with you loved. Ziva said. DiNozzo I know you gave me this. Gibbs said handing Tony the frame not sure where you got it or why you didn't just give it to me guess it isn't important now. Thank you and Goodbye. Gibbs was crying.

_Flashback_

_Another summer camp. Tony thought as he slammed the door to his cabin. He headed towards the mess hall. The only place boys and girls were allowed to meet. As he aproached the porch he heard crying. He looked around and found a girl about nine hiding under a tree. Hey what's wrong? he asked. My mommy left me too my daddy went away for his work now my mommy dropped me off here! She cried. First time away huh? What does your dad do anyway? Yea. He's a Marine. She said. Oh. He replied. Well I'm used to being away my mom died when I was eight and my dad keeps sending me away . He said. Her eyes widened that's terrible! She gasped. My daddy hates leaving me I wish he was your daddy too. Maybe I'll meet him oneday. He replied. My name is Tony DiNozzo by the way. I'm in cabin 12b so if you need me just go to my table. Kelly Gibbs 8a. She replied. He held her and told her it would be fine til they were called in for dinner. _

_End flashback. _

Beeeeeeeep! Gibbs didn't need to look up know his senior field agent was gone. He left the hospital, drove to home and retreated to the security of his basement where he broke down.

Tony DiNozzo entered heaven and a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair took his hand. Are you scared? She asked. Yeah kind of. Tony replied. You conforted me when I was scared now I'll help you. You remember me? Kelly Gibbs? She asked. Of course I do. Tony replied thanks. I met your mom she's nice. Kelly said. I think your daddy needs help I think I really hurt him by dying. Tony said. You wanna tell him it's Ok? Kelly asked. Yes. Tony replied. Shannon, Mrs. DiNozzo, Cate, Jenny, and Paula waited while Kelly and Tony spoke to Gibbs.

Gibbs was alone in his basement when he saw Kelly and Tony. It's OK daddy I'm protecting Tony. Kelly said. Boss I know I hurt you by dying but I am with everyone I love and I don't have to worry or hurt anymore. Tony reassured. Goodbye. Gibbs whispered.

Hey Kelly how bout you go back to your mommy I need to see a few more people. Tony said that night he said goodbye to the team and his dad. Then he went back to all those he loved.


End file.
